Cast Out Crimanal
by HadesArcher
Summary: After taking enough of the resadents of camp half-blood Lyris (OC) runs to find shelter with the legend Dean Winchester but saves him instead. Startled by this girl Sam and Dean agree to her request of hospitality, but when an ancient force is awoken will Sam and dean learn the suffering behind her obsidian eyes and smile will our heros from hell and back survive the journey ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Bound By Love_

 **AN: THIS IS A PROLOGE its not suposed to be to long. I take full responsabilatie for any mistakes. THis is my first story so don't treat it diffrently than any others.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing exept my oc who you will learn the name of later.**

* * *

the last thing dean needed was to be tied to a pole with a gag in his mouth in a old warehouse but here he was with two deformed demons that Cas killed one of yesterday and strangely turned into yellow dust and here they are going on about how they killed his brother. Just when he thought this couldn't get any worse they said "we will kill the one you love your little girlfriend" this snapped dean out of his thoughts, Lisa that one person that hadn't been killed, the person he promised himself to protect, and what would happen now she would die in front of him and he would be powerless to stop it.

They started bringing out girls one by one and when seeing he hadn't freaked out they unbound and sprayed the girls with something then through them out the door

They brung out one girl with dark black hair and practicly black eyes so black you could'nt distingwish the iris from the pupil, he studied the girl and they saw that and agreed that was the one.

They cut the gag they put in her mouth "wells little girly are you the one this killers love" she glared at dean and although he hates to admit it he was scared they recognized this "youse have two choices we kills youse or we kills your lover.

The girl looked to the ground he knew a look like this from Sammy she was thinking this continued for a few minutes before the demons got mad and said "you makes yours decision or we kills the lots of youse" there was no pause before she said "kill me but before you do can't I say goodbye and give my lover a hug" at this the demon scowled but considered it " youse humans are so touchy fine we will unbound you but we must kills youse after"

They undid her bonds and she walked up the dean and pointed to his bonds the demons sighed and cut them the girl reached into the shadow then pulled out a obsidian black sword and sliced at both demons then they turned to the same gold dust then walked to the cage and sprayed all the girls before pushing them out.

The black eyed girl walked to dean and said "who are you and I know a lair when I see one" dean gulped then said out of fear "I'm um dean Winchester" instead of calling cops or anything like that she replied "great I've been looking for you can we go to a motel or something".

 **I sinserly hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Hiding The Truth Part 1

"So why were you expecting dean" we're the words of Sam Winchester after dean had explained the story "I wasn't expecting dean I was looking for him Sam" said the girl with almost black eyes "yeah and you did a great job at that"

Before she could Interrupt a figure appeared in the mist in front of her she quickly leaped onto the ground "Perce shes obviously not there just hang up", i herd Anabeth say to Percy. Percy sighed in defeat "I guess your right". Then he swiped his hand through the mist cutting the connection. "I need help I'm on the run and there are monsters out for my blood. I need some help and of not ill through both of you back too hell", The girl with obsidian eyes said to the confused men on the couch.

"What's your name kid", dean said leaning ford and placing his hands on his knees. The girl gave a fa ck but not sarcastic laugh pulled back her cloak like coat to reveal a obsidian sword matching her eyes "call me kid and ill impale you. I'm Lyris". "Um is there anything else we should know", dean said with the fear in his voice clearly braking through the false calmness he had originally planned. "Main one do not mention my family same goes for the last name anything else ill give you a warning", she said seriously. OK well we're going on a ghost hunt tonight so um anything", Sam said nervously. "No 'cause I'm coming and if you are against it ill hang you from a tree and full you of daggers", Lyris said as dean thought 'man this girl needs to loosen up'. "OK... So lets head out now then", Dean said braking the awkward silence. With that they all clambered into the glistening black impala.

Later that night Sam and Dean were digging through the heavy six foot of dirt while Lyris was sitting against the grave stone fiddling with a skull ring sparkling in the moonlight. "Are you almost done I'm board", just as she sad that the metal hit wood and Sam and dean ignoring her comment climbed out and Dean started hitting it with his shovel. Suddenly a Ghost appeared and went strait for dean but did something strange t came to a halt, turning the ghost looked to Lyris in fear "I-i-i-i-I'm sor-ry my Mi-s-striss i-i didn't mean to i-i was just m-mad a-and", it tried to go on but was silenced by Lyris yelling "Shut it i don't care I'm just going to sent you back OK". then before a reply she threw a medium throwing knife at it it wailed and disintegrated into yellow dust.

"Mind explaining", Dean said folding his arms. "Nope" Lyris replied folding her arms in mockery "Actually she'll tell dad and then ill get dragged back to camp", Lyris looked up to Sam and Dean "ill explain but ill need more help then i did before".

Meanwhile with Apollo who was quickly going down to ask chiron what Lyris's activity schedule was to see when the best time to do his, Hermes and Aphrodite's prank would work best. Upon his arrival he saw chiron was scared "Chiron what is of the matter", the sun god asked. "Lyris is missing so now Hades is going too kill me", Chiron said not sparing a glance from his godly search. "Could I be of any help in the search I have something planned with her myself", Apollo asked thinking lyris had discovered their plans. "Could you get Zeus and Poseidon to tell Hades about this", Oh maybe Hades has or cam find her then me, Hermes and Aphrodite can give him that spray tan he needs it alright was the thing that passed Apollos mind at that time. "Obcourse Chiron but in return can i please have a copy of her training time table". Chiron wearily passed a copy of the timetable over, after taking it from the old centaurs hands then took off to Olympus.

Luckily for Apollo Two of the brothers were arguing in there thrones "umm hello well we may have a problem lyris has been taken and you need to tell hades", Apollo stated after arrival. Zeus sighed very well "hades please". the room darkened and out of the shadows came hades. "I'm very busy so make this fast hades said "Its Lyris", Zeus said cautiously.


	3. AN sorry

Im so sorry Ive got most of the next chapter written but I probably wont be able to update for the next 9-10 days due to wifi loss.

SORRY


End file.
